Shut Your CakeHole
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Prompt: Dean is purposefully trying to get a reaction out of Gabriel by telling him how weak he is and saying hurtful things about his family. Gabriel needs to shut him up.


They stared hard at each other, silence thickening the air, the tension so high they could practically feel electricity crackling between their gazes like in some cartoon. Only, it wasn't a cartoon. This was real. Painfully so.

Gabriel wished it was a cartoon. He really did. It would be so much easier if this were all just some badly-written soap opera, preferably with a happy ending. Because TV shows ended. Reality didn't.

Dean broke the silence. "What are you doing here, Gabriel?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Deano." Gabriel retorted light-heartedly, though he felt anything but.

"I take it you aren't here to join the team." Dean said dryly. It was a statement, not a question, as if he knew exactly what Gabriel's motives were.

The smug bastard was always full of himself.

"What would give you that idea?" Gabriel tried to keep the annoyance out of his tone. He wasn't entirely sure if he succeeded.

"'Course not. Because that would be helpful, wouldn't it?" Dean said, sarcasm lacing his words. "And apparently, you guys are against being helpful."

"Meaning?" Gabriel prodded, though he had the strong feeling that he probably shouldn't have.

Dean looked vaguely like he wanted to hit something. "You know, I think Cas was really hoping you'd change your mind and help us." He tried instead.

"And that's supposed to mean something, because…?" Gabriel asked bluntly, arching a brow. He knew it would piss Dean off. That was the point.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's your brother?"

"The brother who rebelled against Heaven, and has killed several of my other siblings." Gabriel added.

"Because he's actually trying to do something about this! Unlike you." He gritted his teeth, "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You don't exactly have the best role-models, after all."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you dare go there, Winchester."

Dean continued anyway, despite the feeling of impending doom and dismemberment coming off of Gabriel in intimidating waves. "I mean, come on. Michael's a smug asshole who doesn't give a damn about anything except killing his own brother. And Lucifer's a manipulative bastard who's hell-bent on destroying the world."

"Shut your mouth." Gabriel spat, but Dean paid him no mind.

"And as for all the other dicks-with-wings," this earned him a scowl, "well, what do they care? So what if they're killing their own family? At least they get to start the friggin' Apocalypse!"

"One more word, and I swear to—" Gabriel didn't get to finish.

"To who? God? Yeah, where is God, anyway? What's He doing while the world's going to hell? Probably stretching out on a beach somewhere, drinking champagne out of a damn coconut." Dean said harshly. "'Cause He's definitely not here, keeping His kids from killing each other. That's some real great parenting there."

"Like you're one to talk." Gabriel said tersely, looking as if he were torn between wanting to kill something and wanting to cry. "You haven't exactly been Big Brother of the Year lately."

"At least I didn't run away." Dean countered. He knew it was a low blow, but he didn't care. "Heaven's a warzone, hell's been unleashed on earth, people are dying, and where are you? Hiding out in your little 'Idiot Box' waiting for it all to go away? Like it'll really be that easy?" He glared, "If you want this to stop, you have to do something about it, not hide in a corner and wish it would end like a coward."

That was the last straw. Before Dean could so much as blink, something akin to a cement block (which was actually Gabriel's fist) slammed into his jaw, and he flew back a good few feet before landing on his ass, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs. He managed to get one pain-filled curse out before there were lips crashing against his. It took a few seconds, but it suddenly registered in his mind that Gabriel was kissing him.

And he didn't really mind.

There were teeth gnawing harshly at his lips, and he parted them to allow a persistent tongue inside his mouth. The kiss was hot and desperate, with more anger than pleasure behind it. But Dean didn't mind, because Gabriel was kissing him, and _fuck_, the things he could do with his tongue were incredible.

It ended all too soon, in his opinion, and when he finally re-opened his eyes, he was met with Gabriel's hard glare. In their closeness (when the hell had Gabriel gotten into his lap, anyway?) Dean could see the way the archangel's hazel eyes practically smoldered when he was angry. He felt that he should be afraid, but he was more intrigued than anything. Angels always seemed to have pretty eyes.

Gabriel scoffed, like he'd heard Dean's thoughts. Hell, he probably had. But he made no further comment on it, instead choosing to say, "You really need to learn when to shut the hell up, Winchester."

"I think I like it more if you do it for me." Dean countered lamely.

Gabriel smirked, and with a roll of his eyes, he pressed another, less demanding kiss to Dean's lips.

"I believe that can be arranged."

* * *

_Written as my first ever fill for a prompt on LJ. I don't really like the beginning, but I guess it gets better toward the end. _

**_Prompt: Dean/Gabriel  
Dean is purposefully trying to get a reaction out of Gabriel by telling him how weak he is and saying hurtful things about his family. Gabriel needs to shut him up._**

Bonus points if he makes Gabriel cry first.

_I hope it was okay...it wasn't exactly like the prompt said, but it was the closest I could get while keeping them in-character. _

_Plus it was the first time I'd ever written Dean/Gabriel (it was more like Gabe/Dean, though XD). o.o_  
_F-feedback, por favor?_


End file.
